


Pumpkin Spice and All Things Nice

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [55]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!kisumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Kisumi decide to try out some naughty party favours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice and All Things Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween

It probably said something about the kind of party being thrown when lube and edible underwear were party favours, but with Nagisa it was par for the course and thoroughly unsurprising. Kisumi didn’t know him that well though, but his nature meant that his surprise only lasted a moment before he was delving into the bag with enthusiastic laughter. He popped the cap on the lube to smell it and then thrust it under Rin’s nose so that he too was assaulted with Halloween Limited Edition: Pumpkin Spice. It smelled sweet. And also kind of like cinnamon.

When he looked up, Kisumi was shimmying out of his clothes and donning the candy thong, adjusting himself in the pouch before catching Rin’s eye. As soon as he knew he had Rin’s attention, he was posing, throwing himself on the bed to lie with his leg cocked and his head resting on his hand in a classic and slightly comical seduction pose. The playful smile on his lips and the teasing glint in his eye was the cherry topping and Rin found himself grinning back.

“Like what you see?”

“Hmmm….” Rin pretended to consider it as moved closer, climbing onto the bed to loom over Kisumi on his hands and knees, peering at him as if he were actually inspecting the view with a critical eye. "Well, the colour scheme is a little pastel for me, but I have to say - it is pretty eye-catching.“

"Eye-catching, huh?” Kisumi ran his hand up his chest and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt, faces inches apart so that Rin could see every facet of blue in his eyes. “Well, now that it’s caught your eye, what exactly are you going to do?”

“Well, I suppose….” Rin paused, watching Kisumi’s eyes widen in eager anticipation, and it made him want to kiss him, breathless and gasping and a little dazed when they parted, in way that had Rin smirking. He rather liked that look on Kisumi’s face, always so teasingly self-assured. He kissed his way down the length of Kisumi’s body, breathing his words against his skin between suckling presses of his lips against heated skin. And Kisumi could only watch as his mouth got closer and closer to his cock, flushed and stiffening in excitement, straining against the thong and leaking over the candy. “…If I find something…that’s stopping me…from getting…to your ass…then….”

He grinned up at Kisumi, mouth hovering over the string of candy that ran over his hip and connected to one corner of the pouch. He mouthed it, licking over the crease where his leg met his torso as he sucked it into his mouth with a wet pop and rolled it over his tongue and between his teeth to bite through with a loud crack.

He ran his hand over the candy strings that made up the pouch, over the length of Kisumi’s cock pulling them taut from underneath with the tip poking between them, pausing to smear his precum over the sweets. And then he carried on downwards between his legs, keeping his touch light to make Kisumi shiver at the ghostly sensation, only a little more than a tickle of pressure over his balls and taint and the dip of his asshole.

When Kisumi moaned and spread his legs wider, Rin moved his mouth over the tip of his cock, sucking at it and the candy together, the hard/soft-warm/cold of the two different textures strange but oddly pleasurable over his tongue. And the sound of Kisumi’s moans growing louder told him that the sensation was something similar from the other side too. The salty tang of Kisumi’s essence mixed with the sugar-sweetness of the thong in a way that wasn’t all that bad, considering Rin didn’t like sweets that much. But it was getting in the way, so pulled back taking a piece of candy in his mouth so he could safely bite through it, the action pulling the string taut over Kisumi’s asshole in a way that had him dipping his hips into it and when he let go, there was a nice little hole in the pouch for Kisumi’s cock to poke through the candy.

“How do I taste, Rin?” His voice wavered as Rin moved lower, mouthing over his balls through the candy until the weave of the pouch became one string over his taint and crack.

“Good. Sweet.” Rin hummed his response against his skin, rolling the hard beads against the skin between his balls and asshole, enjoying the way it made his thighs tremble. He watched the pucker of his entrance clench before he pressed his tongue over the candy lying over it, pushing it against his entrance and sucking it back, listening to Kisumi gasp at the sensation.

“More, Rin. I want more.” Kisumi’s voice was breathless and needy.

With his own cock straining against his pants, Rin wanted more too. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube lying near him on the bed, pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers and filling the room with the aroma of Pumpkin Spice.

“Happy to oblige, babe.”


End file.
